


Imperfect Perfection

by XxSynthetic_CyanidexX



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX/pseuds/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want you to feel inferior ever again…you are perfect, and always will be." All Nate wanted was this, to be loved so uncontrollably and as irrationally as he did about Touya. Maybe his dream would become a reality after all, even if deep down inside society would frown upon them. Blacksquaredshipping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Perfection

Games » Pokémon » Imperfect Perfection

The interlude between dawn and dusk seemed to be the hottest times of the day in Unova, especially during the middle of summer season. No matter how many times you caked your skin in sunblock; there was still a high risk of sunburn, not to mention severe headaches, and peeling skin to boot. Most practical people ventured into the great outdoors carrying a parasol, to ward off the unforgiving sunlight, or even stayed indoors. Others took to the swimming pools, or the sea to cool down, and some invested all their money into buying a revolving fan.

However, for the two sibling champions of Unova, they decided on staying indoors to remain cool, especially considering the younger of the two suffered terribly from sunstroke. A tall rotating fan emitted gusts of cool air around the room at regular intervals, and all the windows were wide open. Even so, the room was still unbelievably hot, and both boys were sweating tremendously.

"Fuck, since when was it so hot?" Nate whined, waving his hand in front of his face, as occasionally with a short puff of air he pushed his sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

"Unova is always hot in the middle of summer, why do you think I'm not wearing a shirt?" The older of the two, Touya responded. He was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, head tilted backwards to obtain as much of the cool air from the fan as possible.

"Touya…you know I get self-conscious about doing that. It's okay for you; at least you're not skinny like me…"

"Nate, there is nothing wrong with being skinny. Besides, how is it your fault that your metabolism is ridiculously high?"

A tiny smile crept onto the younger's countenance as the words that his older brother spoke really did make him feel better. It was hard being the undefeated Champion and hero of Unova with a confidence issue. Touya was so valiant, and courageous- the complete opposite to Nate. It was hard to believe they were even related in terms of personality, but seemed easily recognisable due to their appearances.

"It's soooooo hot…!" The shorter brunette moaned, also infuriated that Touya was monopolising all of the cool air right now, leaving his baby brother to suffer.

"Then take your shirt off and stand by the fan, stupid!"

"I'm not taking it off!" Nate said defiantly, sitting upright with crossed legs, hazel eyes glaring at his brother. Touya sighed, shifting a little so the cool air was now focused on the back of his neck.

"Then get some ice cream from the freezer! I think we have some of those Cornetto things you like…" At the sheer mention of ice cream, the younger brunette shot upright, and eyes were glistening in delight.

"Please tell me you have chocolate flavoured ice cream!"

"Yes, I have chocolate."

Just like that, the shorter of the two got to his feet and bounded into the kitchen, suddenly overlooking that he was in fact sweltering a few minutes prior to this information. Touya rolled his sienna eyes, and continued to enjoy the discharges of cool air that teased his hair, chilling him down instantly. Even though he was shirtless, if he went outside then he would be sweltering. Thankfully in summer it was considered decent to wonder around in shorts and not receive weird looks from passer-by's.

Nate wouldn't even dream of just wearing shorts with no t-shirt. Even if it meant cooking in this alarming heat, he refused to remove his clothes in the company of others. Touya couldn't see the reasons behind his actions, I mean they were brothers, and it was okay.

Either way, Nate settled on having chocolate ice cream to cool him down, and as soon as he gingerly picked one from the packet in the freezer, he jumped back onto the sofa.

"Thank you Touya!"

"You know I buy them for you anyway. I'm not a big ice cream person." As his nimble fingers started to peel away the packaging, hazel eyes blinked at the image of his sprawled out brother.

"You don't like ice cream?!"

"I never said I don't like it, I just prefer to eat others things…"

The smaller brunette could hardly believe what he was hearing. Since when had Touya preferred other foods to ice cream? When they were kids, Touya used to love ice cream, his favourite being strawberry. Perhaps he had grown out of it?

"You say I'm weird…I think weirdness runs in the family" Nate joked, before casually licking at the soft, cold substance. Touya rolled his eyes, and simply enjoyed the cool atmosphere. Well, it was for him considering he had taken the fan literally hostage by now.

"You should have one of these," Nate declared, continuing to enjoy the ice-cold refreshment. "Chocolate ice cream is so good!"

"I'm all good." Touya validated, fluttering his eyes shut as he sighed at the cool air, which was like heaven right now.

"I'll let you lick some of mine~" The younger tormented, his lips now fully covered in the soft substance, making them glisten slightly. A snort erupted from Touya. Why did that sound so wrong right now? Deciding to let his mischievous sienna eyes wonder, Touya stole a glance at his baby brother; who by now was attempting to keep the chocolate swirl of ice cream in the cone, and not melt all over him.

"Thanks but, I don't want my shorts to get ruined."

"What do you mean?" Nate innocently tilted his head, completely forgetting about the slowly melting substance in his hands. A small sigh escaped the older brunette's lips, and he indicated to the mess.

"See? That is what I mean!"

Hazel eyes scanned what Touya was referring to, and there he saw it. The chocolate ice cream that was once beautifully contained within the edible cone, was now trickling down onto his hands, and had splashed onto Nate's t-shirt.

"Oh snap!" He complained, not really knowing what to do about the melting cone.

"It's okay. Once it is washed, the stain will come out. It's only ice cream after all." A small frown crept onto the younger's countenance, and his fingers were now starting to become sticky.

"I think I better throw this away, before it melts even more…"

With a heavy sigh, Nate got up from the sofa, and wondered off to find the trash can. Touya just smiled, secretly amused that his baby brother couldn't even eat ice cream without getting it everywhere.

While the younger was away, Touya continued to enjoy the fans cooling breeze that wafted effortlessly around his face. He had chosen the easiest solution, something that wouldn't result in his clothes being ruined. Either way, Nate was jovial for a while at least, but now he would probably have to listen to incessant whining for the rest of the day.

"I swear you had this planned all along!" The younger complained as he sat down beside his brother once again, glaring intensely at the horrible stain on his t-shirt, and whining about obvious sticky fingers.

"Oh yes, because I just commanded the chocolate to melt all over you, didn't I?" He teased, bobbing his tongue out childishly. Nate puffed his cheeks out like an enraged Jigglypuff, before folding his arms in annoyance.

"God, you can be such an ass sometimes!"

"How is the ice cream melting my fault? If you want to blame anything, blame the sun. I don't control the heat in here, you idiot."

The aimless banter between the two brothers was something of a reoccurrence lately. Ever since Touya had started spending more time with N, things had become a little frosty between them.

Nate was, to put it simply- jealous. He was jealous that Touya had found someone else to spend time with, and ever since he had become rather close to the green haired male, Nate didn't like it one bit. Therefore, today was one of those days where they could actually bond, like when they were younger. Only right now, this wasn't bonding.

"I am not an idiot!"

"Nate, it's ice cream, okay? Not the end of the world." The hazel-eyed youth sighed in defeat, tugging at the hem of his ruined t-shirt.

"Look at this! I can't wear this now! It is ruined! And my fingers are all sticky!" Touya sighed, feeling defeatist right now. How could he ensure that his little brother would stop whining all day?

"Then take it off and throw it in the laundry basket. I'll wash it later." Nate's cheeks flushed pink at the idea, before quickly he shook his head.

"N-no…I'm not sitting around here shirtless!"

"Why not? I've seen you naked before, it's not that big a deal"

The casual tone to Touya's voice sent the younger brunette's skin tingling with Goosebumps, before he shivered violently. He did not remember a time he had seen him naked, and if he did, he was probably off his face drunk.

"I-I…just don't want to!" Nate protested, feeling terribly self-conscious and embarrassed at the situation.

"Then stop whining about the damn shirt. It's only a stain…it's not going to kill you." Sienna eyes intently focused on his little brother, who continued to frown at the incriminating stain. Okay, it WAS Nate's favourite shirt that was stained, but ice cream was easily removed. It wasn't like it was red wine or something.

"Nate, do you want me to wash it for you?" Touya suggested, noticing how his face lit up like a beacon.

"Now?"

"Sure, if it will make you happy."

A large smile smothered the younger's countenance, and then realisation sunk in. He would HAVE to remove the shirt….and he wasn't prepared for that commitment.

"Um…do you have something I could wear?" The older of the two placed a hand to his head, not quite believing that Nate was so self-conscious over his body, even though they were both boys. It wasn't a competition.

"Seriously, Nate, it's okay. You look fine! You don't have to worry about it!"

Shyly he looked away, contemplating removing the stained shirt, but his heart continued to thunder in his chest. Why he was so nervous he was unsure, I mean, he used to do it all the time with Hugh and he was totally okay with that. Why get so nervous around Touya?

"O-okay…"

Tentatively the younger brunette's fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his mop of hair before shivering at the cool air that was now chilling his skin. Nervously he shoved the garment into Touya's hands, eyes looking away in embarrassment.

"H-here…"

"See? Wasn't so bad, was it~?" He teased, bobbing his tongue out, only to receive a glare of disapproval.

"Shut up Touya."

With a devious smirk, the older brunette grabbed the soiled shirt and made his way over to the kitchen, or more importantly to the washing machine. As he opened the door and shoved the garment inside, he set the cycle for half an hour and wondered back to the living room.

Nate was currently trying to cover himself up with his arms, face completely flushed pink. Touya wasn't sure if it was because of the situation, or the over powering heat. Perhaps a combination of the two?

"Seriously Nate…when did you get so self-conscious?" He asked, sitting beside the tense brunette, who almost jumped at the contact.

"I-I…just don't like parading around without clothes on!"

Touya raised a concerned eyebrow at his little brother, but decided not to push the subject. Taunting Nate wasn't going to help the situation; in fact, it would probably make the whole thing worse.

"Nate…you look fine, honestly" He assured him, trying to make the younger boy feel better about himself. There was nothing wrong with him, okay- he was a little on the skinny side, but that wasn't his fault. His metabolism was astonishing. Yes, you could see his hipbones through his skin, and his chest wasn't as muscular as most guys, but he still looked great.

"Don't lie to me…I'm hideous…"

"There is no way in hell you are hideous. Good looks run in our family, stupid!"

Without knowing what else to do Touya outstretched his hand, and gently ruffled up Nate's mass of hair, causing the younger to smile slightly. He desperately wanted to make him feel good about himself, and not foolishly believe he was horrible.

"You're silly" Nate murmured, secretly enjoying the attention that he so desperately craved for. It was rare for Touya to spend time with him since he got so close to N, so he was definitely making the most of this.

"I speak nothing but the truth~" He declared, smiling a little. Nate returned the smile, albeit shyly, but it was a working progress. At least now he seemed a little more relaxed instead of on edge like an atomic bomb was about to explode.

"…thanks" Nate mumbled weakly, finally starting to unwind around Touya. His words actually made him feel better about himself, even if somewhere in the back of his mind was always that glimmer of self-doubt. It was nice knowing that his brother loved him the way he was, regardless.

"God…I think it's getting hotter…" The older brunette complained, even though the fan's gusts of cool air were solely focused on him. How could he still be hot?

"How do you think I feel?!" Touya smirked playfully, his mischievous sienna eyes could literally see sweat forming on his little brother's partially naked body. His skin was glistening beautifully, and for a moment, he had to snap out of his daze, realising that it was in fact Nate he was admiring.

"Take a cold shower then." Was the suggestion, to which the younger crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'm not THAT hot, fucking hell!"

"A cool shower then? It might help you."

Once again Nate's cheeks flushed a little, feeling embarrassed about taking a shower at his big brother's house. For some reason, he always felt nervous about doing that, in case he broke something or used the wrong shower gel.

"N-no…I'm good…"

"If you're that worried I'll take one with you."

It was as if someone had set fire to Nate's skin, because at that precise moment, his face turned a beautiful luscious shade of crimson, and Touya noticed immediately. He laughed lightly, watching as his little brother was forced to look away.

"Come on Nate…don't you trust me?"

"I-I…of course I trust you…" The younger stammered, not understanding why his body was betraying him right now. He felt even hotter than he did before this conversation, and deep inside his mind, he had no idea why.

"So, what's the problem?"

Touya's voice sounded different, almost teasing him, and it made Nate shiver. Biting his bottom lip softly he thought about the idea, and the pros and cons. He had taken baths with Touya when they were kids, and it was okay, so surely it was the same now, right?

"Um….n-nothing…" The older brunette smiled brightly, almost pleased that his little brother had so willingly agreed to this scenario, and Nate couldn't understand why.

"Besides, taking a cool shower usually helps in hot weather anyways." Touya added in, mainly to relax the hazel-eyed youth, who simply nodded weakly in agreement. Feeling a little bit nervous, Nate got to his feet, shivering slightly as the realisation started to sink in. Touya was going to see him naked…

"Are you sure you're okay?" His older brother asked, before also getting to his feet. Nate nodded, desperately trying to fill himself with much needed confidence. He had no idea why the idea of being naked around his older brother was so daunting. Maybe it was because somewhere in the back of his mind he was terrified that Touya would judge him for not being as perfect as N.

N was, after all, beautiful in all ways. He was tall, handsome, and a lovely kind-hearted person underneath the façade he paraded around when he was king of Team Plasma. Nate was not beautiful, or any of those things. In his own mind, he was skinny, weedy, short, and annoying. Why would anyone find that attractive?

Sighing lightly the younger made his way to the bathroom, which was at the top of the hallway up the stairs. Touya followed, but kept enough distance between them so things didn't seem suspicious in anyway. It didn't take a genius to figure out when something was bothering the younger brunette, and considering Touya had known him almost all his life he saw the signs much easier.

XXX

With a small push, Nate opened the bathroom door, almost getting lost in its spacious environment. The walls were of pastel blue, and unlike his house, Touya owned a bathtub with a built in shower. There were fresh clean baby blue towels hanging up, ready for use, and the subtle aroma of violet and peony refreshed the room.

"Are you alright?" Touya asked, gently placing a supportive hand on his baby brother's shoulder. The younger boy sighed a little, before leaning against his strong muscular chest. Fluttering his eyes shut, Nate tried to relax himself. He had no idea why his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, maybe it was just because he was so nervous about the whole being naked thing.

"I'm fine…" He answered, before Touya's arms gently embraced him, trying to make him feel even marginally better. The tension in his shoulders said it all to him. Something was wrong.

"Nate…you can talk to me. Is it because of the shower thing?"

"N-no…it's not that…" The younger brunette took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He had half hoped that having Touya's strong protective arms coiled around him would help ease him somehow. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"What then?"

"I just….I feel inferior…" Nate mumbled weakly, before Touya gently rested his chin on his mass of brown hair. His arms tightened around the body of his sibling, more so to comfort him as best as he could right now.

"Why do you feel inferior?" Sienna eyes watched the smaller figure of Nate, as he swallowed hard, almost frightened to tell him the truth. Was it really so bad? Maybe Touya had teased him too much?

"I-I…" The younger stammered, blushing a little at the words that were swimming around his mind. Now, he had to be cautious with what he said to not give out the wrong impression. Yes, he felt inferior because of N and his perfectness, but if he told Touya, surely things would become awkward between them.

"…it's nothing…" The older brunette frowned, knowing that Nate was lying, but he also knew that pushing the subject probably wouldn't help matters.

"Come on…" He soothed, almost giving him a cuddle with his arms, feeling just how tense the younger male was. Nate sighed lightly, deciding against saying anything more right now. He needed a shower after all.

"Let's just…shower okay?"

If you had told Nate that he would be standing in Touya's bathroom, without a stitch of clothing on, blushing from head to toe, he would have probably called you a barefaced liar, and punched you in the face for good measure. Yet, here he was, desperately trying to conceal himself from prying sienna eyes.

"Oh come on Nate, I'm not going to bite you." Touya teased, from behind the safety of the shower curtain. The sound of the water hammering down echoed around the room, causing the younger brunette to shiver a little.

"I'm…I'm not used to this…!" He cried out, a little flustered. Nervously he kept his hands solely covering his private spot, away from a particularly nosey half-brother.

"Nate…are you going to stand around naked all day?"

This sent a horrible shiver down the younger boys spine, before he sighed heavily, giving up. Tentatively he approached the bathtub, and the ominous shower curtain. He knew that once he drew that curtain back he would see Touya, and he would be naked. Closing his eyes briefly he took another shaky breath and decided it was now or never.

With trembling fingers, he pulled the curtain aside quickly, before stepping into the bathtub. Instantly the brunette was greeted with the spray of cool water, and the scent of men's shower gel. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Touya was facing away from him, the spray of the water cascading down his muscular back like a waterfall.

"About time…" He tormented playfully, before peering over his shoulder at the smaller figure of his little brother. Nate stood nervous, hands still covering his special area, frightened that Touya might tease him about it.

"Nate…you don't have to do that. It's not like I'm going to laugh at you."

"I-I…don't want you to see…" He mumbled shyly, feeling the heat rise to his face when their eyes connected.

"We have the same, don't be such a prissy pants~"

With that said Touya turned back, concentrating on the cooling spray of the water that fell onto his body, and now was soaking his mass of hair. Shy hazel eyes nervously scanned his older brother's more defined physique, jealous of how good he looked without clothes on.

Nate was the opposite of him in every way. He was scrawny, thin, he had bones sticking out in places that didn't look human, and his skin was dotted with freckles. To him he looked hideous, and he didn't want to be judged.

"You need to relax a little about how you look, you know?" Touya spoke up, almost as if he could read the younger brunette's mind. "No-one is judging you, especially not me."

"It's okay for you…I-I mean…at least you look good naked…"

Nate cringed as those words echoed around him. Crap. He never meant to say that aloud, and his fears were made more prominent when Touya slowly turned to face his younger brother.

"What did you say?" Fidgeting with his hands nervously Nate knew that he had put his foot right in it, and now he just had to bear with it.

"Th-that…at least…you look good naked…I-I…don't…" He had to look away to avoid any more awkwardness right now, even though his face felt like it was literally on fire. Touya smiled a little, before reaching out to hold Nate's arm, pulling him closer so the water was now concentrated on both of them.

"Nate, you look fine." He assured him, sienna eyes delicately watching every nervous expression, and his ears hearing every cute whimper. "Stop thinking that you look hideous, because you don't."

The younger of the two now managed to look into Touya's eyes, that were now sparkling somewhat. The nervous disposition was still there, but at least right now, staring into those warm sienna eyes he felt- safe.

"Touya…" Just like that, Nate rested his head against his brother's resilient chest, hearing the soothing sound of a strong heartbeat within. His arms came up and embraced the shorter brunette, holding him close under the flow of water.

"I mean it. Don't ever think you are horrible, because you aren't."

A small shy smile crept its way onto the younger boy's lips, as subconsciously he nuzzled against Touya's chest, wrapping his own skinny arms around his waist. The idea that they were cuddling completely naked, whilst taking a shower, fizzled from their minds for this moment. It was irrelevant.

In fact, it seemed for Nate, nothing seemed to be making sense in his mind right now. Rational thinking was outdated, and the only thing his body seemed capable of doing right now was the basic senses. He could touch Touya, feeling soft firm skin underneath his fingertips. He could smell his tantalising scent, even amongst the other smells of shower gel, and flowers. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat, lulling him into a sense of security, feeling safe and protected.

"I love you Touya…" It took a while for anyone to speak after those words echoed around them, and the younger of the two seemed unfazed by what he just said. Touya, however, seemed intrigued with the sudden outburst.

"And…I love you too. You know that." Nate sighed, dreamily content at being so close to his older brother, feeling that all his problems and worries were just fading away.

"….I love you more than N does…"

There was almost a jealous undertone to the younger boy's voice, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Touya's toned stomach. The older brunette blinked in response, not quite knowing what to say back to such a remark. So, it was obviously N that was making Nate feel inferior. Things seemed so much clearer now.

"So, this is why you feel inferior…it's because of N, right?"

Nate nodded weakly, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Touya now knew of how his little brother felt about the situation with N, and it made him embarrassed. Shyly he buried his face into Touya's chest, trying to hide as much as possible.

"Nate…"

Gently the older brunette's soft hands reached up to cup Nate's face, forcing him to look at him. Hazel eyes glimmered as they just stared into each other's for a while, almost forgetting the real reason behind the stare.

"…you know…you don't have to feel inferior. You will always be more important…"

A tiny smile tugged at Nate's lips, as he gently leaned into Touya's touch, desperately craving more attention. The younger brunette had no idea why his heart was betraying him like this, beating so fast for his older brother, or why they were gazing into each other's eyes like this. Nevertheless, it was happening.

"…N is so much better than I am…" Nate whined, feeling sadness begin to consume him. Touya's hands remained on his face, his thumbs delicately caressing soft, freckle-blemished skin.

"Don't say that, Nate. He isn't better than you." His older brother's voice was calm, almost seductive, and it sent a shiver dancing down Nate's spine. How could his body betray him in such a way? Why was he feeling like this over his own sibling? Wasn't this wrong?

Hazel eyes had now lost concentration on mesmerising sienna ones, and now were taking in every precious detail of his face. How his long dark eyelashes were all perfectly in line, not a single one out of place. How there were several tiny moles dotted over his face. One on his nose, two on his right cheek, and one on the tip of his chin.

They had the same nose, long but narrow, and very defined. It wasn't an ugly feature, just very striking as Nate's mother used to point out every now and then. Then, Nate's eyes wondered to the most prominent feature of all; Touya's lips. They looked soft, plump, and just begging to be kissed. The younger brunette bit his own, nervously, wondering what it would feel like to kiss them. Would they be as soft as he imagined?

"Nate…?"

Without thinking, Nate reached up and gently pressed his lips against Touya's, hearing the older male inhale deeply. He was right; they were soft, and incredibly intoxicating. It was as if he had just taken his first drug, and already he was hooked.

Touya seemed hesitant, unsure of what to do in this situation, but as the younger brunette applied more force behind the kiss he decided against pushing him away. Once again strong arms, coiled around Nate's waist, pulling him closer. The younger male whimpered a little at the contact of his skin against Touya's. This was really happening.

Acting on pure instinct, the younger brunette nervously brushed his tongue against Touya's bottom lip, hearing an almost feral like growl erupt from his throat in response. It sent a shiver down Nate's spine, wondering if he was going too far with this.

It didn't take long before Touya's tongue greeted his brother's, strong and demanding; completely overpowering his sibling, earning a whine of pleasure. Then, Nate's smaller body was being pressed firmly against the cold wall, which sent a shiver like a jolt of electricity through his body. The kiss was needy, desperate, and messy, but neither of them cared.

Touya's strong hands remained firm on Nate's narrow waist, whilst the younger's hands had now reached up, and were grabbing fistfuls of brown hair, drowning in this lust driven kiss. He had never felt so aroused in all his life, and this was from a simple kiss. He dared not imagine what anything else would feel like.

The kiss broke clumsily, causing Nate to gasp for air. His lungs tightened considerably, and his face flushed with heat. Before he even had a chance to open his eyes Touya's mouth was now attaching to his neck, biting, kissing, sucking. The smaller brunette writhed under his dominance, his skin catching fire with every sinful act his brother made.

"T-Touya…~" He moaned softly, surprised at how easy it was to moan his name like that, as if it was meant to be. Touya knew all of Nate's special spots, and he had pinpointed one on his neck, and was now assaulting it to the max. The younger brunette was panting heavily for air, fingers tugging at brown hair. His body was betraying him so badly, but it was through no fault of his own.

Touya's fingers clawed at Nate's hips, causing him to whimper at the feeling, whilst he continued to create a sinful mark on his little brother's neck. He was claiming him, showing the world that Nate was his, and his alone, and the thought made the younger brunette shiver in delight.

Nate could feel just how hard he had become through Touya's devious actions, and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. It was pressing against his brother's abdomen, and he knew that Touya could feel it. Was it wrong to feel this way when it felt so good?

Lost in his thoughts the younger brunette whimpered weakly when Touya moved away, leaving a dark purple mark on his little brother's neck for all to see. Without thinking he clasped his hand over the mark, blushing furiously. What on Earth would his mother say?!

"T-Touya…!"

"What?" He replied innocently, smiling. "You seemed to enjoy it~"

Shyly hazel eyes diverted to the wall, knowing that his brother was right; he did enjoy it. Too much it seemed. The grip on Nate's hips had died down, but his hands remained there. It was like a reminder that everything that just happened was not a fabrication of Nate's mind, and was very much real.

"Isn't…it wrong?" The younger murmured weakly, gently resting his forehead against his brother's chest, starting to feel his heart betray him now. The thought of this being sinfully wrong, hurt him, because all he wanted was to be with Touya, and he knew that society wouldn't be that forgiving.

"Well…yeah…I guess it is…"

"So…why do I not want to stop?" Gently Nate brushed his nose lovingly against Touya's chest, wanting to be closer to him. He knew that these thoughts that were tormenting his mind were immoral and corrupt, but his body needed him. His heart was literally yearning for love, and Touya was the only person who could give that.

"I don't want to stop either…"

Touya's hands moved to Nate's face, once again causing hazel eyes to look deeply into sparkling sienna ones. They remained locked together like this for some time, until it was Touya who closed the gap between their lips, and they kissed softly.

Nate was literally melting into the kiss, because this time it wasn't hot, or needy; it was gentle and loving, something Nate wasn't used to. His fingers gripped his older brother's shoulders for support, and a muffled whine escaped his lips. Deep inside Nate was cursing at how quickly he was becoming aroused. Suddenly a kiss like this wasn't enough for his body, he needed and craved for more. He pulled his brother close so their erections pressed together, and both of them groaned deeply at the contact.

Up until now Nate hadn't really done anything sexual in anyway. He had kissed a few people, but he hadn't been naked with anyone, or had sex before. Yet, in his mind right now all he wanted to do was be claimed by his own brother, to know that his first would always be memorable. It was what he wanted more than anything.

More moans of desire echoed around the bathroom as the kiss became more desperate; tongues greeting angrily, battling in a fierce dance of lust. Fingers; clawing, scratching at hot skin, needing more contact. Erections; grinding together, creating much needed friction, sending the boys into rapture.

Both were so incredibly aroused, to the point of pain. These simple actions just were not enough to satisfy them anymore, so without sparing another moment Touya broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"I want you…~" He purred lustfully, causing the younger boy to shiver at the tone.

"T-Touya…"

"I want you now….in my bed…~"

A furious blush ignited Nate's face as he stared into lust driven sienna eyes. They were literally devouring him just by a simple stare, and it gave him feelings that he never ever thought were possible to feel.

Nate didn't even have to respond with words, just a simple shy nod was enough reason for Touya to turn off the shower and drag his little brother out. It was taking some time for the younger brunette to realise that this was actually happening, even when he was being dragged roughly into his brother's bedroom, and the door was being locked.

XXX

Even when he was lying on his brother's bed, staring up into beautiful sienna eyes it didn't quite register just what was about to happen to him. It seemed he needed some 'convincing'. Touya's hands gripped onto his brother's, pinning his arms to the bed so he couldn't move, whilst he trailed small gentle kisses down Nate's damp neck, to his chest.

The younger brunette arched his back at the feeling, not realising how overly sensitive he was until now. Every kiss, and touch was sending his body closer to oblivion, and beyond the point of no return. Not that he cared right now, all he wanted was to be loved in every way possible.

"A-aah…~" He moaned softly as he felt Touya's tongue assault one of his nipples, completely caught off guard. His fingers tightened their grip on his older brother's hand, desperately needing more attention and more friction. He could feel his own erection pulsating with need, and it was driving him insane.

"The things I could do to you…~" Touya cooed, his eyes leering over Nate's fragile figure like he was a piece of meat. It caused the younger brunette to blush in response. He had never heard Touya talk that way before, and God he loved it. It was sending him into a frenzied state of lust.

"T-Touya…I want you…to be my first…" He panted weakly, as the older brunette was now slightly pinching his nipple with his teeth, eliciting hot moans from his throat.

"…so, you're a virgin…" Touya muttered thoughtfully, moving his strong hands from Nate's, slowly down his arms, trailing to his waist. Nate nodded weakly, facing flushing with embarrassment. Sixteen years old, and still a virgin. He felt like a failure for this, but thankfully Touya didn't seem to torment him about the issue, in fact Nate could've sworn he saw him smiling.

"Y-yeah…" the younger boy panted, hands now becoming fisted in the bed sheets desperately, as his older brother's nimble fingers danced down Nate's thighs, gently prising them apart.

"That's okay…I'll make it real special for you~" Touya purred, moving his kisses back up the boy's neck, until their lips connected once more. Nate fluttered his eyes closed, becoming completely intoxicated by the kiss. He wanted to do this all day, and night; his body was painfully craving this attention. For once he didn't feel inferior, he felt loved and needed.

The younger brunette groaned deeply into his brother's mouth when those expert fingers of his found Nate's smaller erection, gently teasing the tip with slow strokes. His back arched like a feral Meowth, desperately wanting his brother to touch him properly, to feel those sparks of pleasure ruining his body.

"Gaaahhh…hah…~"

The kiss broke clumsily, as Nate moaned lustfully, feeling his brother's fingers ghost over the extra sensitive part of his arousal. How did Touya know all of his perfect spots? It was uncanny.

"You make such wonderful noises~" He purred, sienna eyes becoming clouded with sheer lust, like he almost wanted to eat the younger boy alive. Then, the grip around Nate's erection tightened and the strokes became faster. It caused the younger boy to pant urgently for air, his head pushed back into the pillow, fingers clawing at the bed sheets.

"Aaaah…T-Touya….nnggghhh…~"

Nate was literally bucking his hips with every stroke, wanting more and more from his older brother. No one had ever jerked him off before, so feeling some-one else's hands touching him in such a private place was driving him to distraction. It felt so sinfully good.

"Do you want more?" The older brunette teased, leering down at Nate's writhing figure hungrily, feeling his own arousal pulsate with need. It was taking all of his self-control to not pin him to the bed, and ravage him senseless so he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

"A-aahh…y-yes…m-more…~!" He practically squealed, as Touya's skilful fingers continued to push him closer to the edge. Even though this was so wrong right now, and he wouldn't usually ever think such thoughts about his own sibling, right now he couldn't think of anything better. He so urgently wanted Touya to claim him as his own, and to be no-one else's.

"What would you like me to do to you~?" He whispered into Nate's ear, causing him to shudder in pleasure. The ideas that flooded his mind were so explicit, and all involved both of them having dirty, shameless sex, anywhere they could. His bed, on the kitchen table, in the shower, and even the sofa. God, how he needed that.

"F-fuck me…~" Nate moaned lustfully, his toes curling in delight as Touya continued to stroke him. He couldn't bear it any longer. He wanted to be as close to the older brunette as physically possible, in every way. To be loved, and cherished by the one person who he adored more than anything.

"Such rude words, little brother~" Touya teased, his tongue gently licking the shell of his ear.

"P-please… fuck me…I-I…need it…~"

Nate's hands dug harder into the bed sheets, gathering them up tightly between his fingers. The pressure boiling in the pits of his stomach felt like a volcano, ready to explode. Lava was coursing through his veins, making his body sweat profusely. God, how he craved Touya right now.

"I never knew you could be so demanding~"

A sharp nip on the younger brunette's ear caused a yelp to erupt from his throat. His whole body was trembling slightly, both with pleasure and excitement. He never realised how dirty Touya could be, and then again he never imagined himself begging to be fucked either.

"T-Touya…aaah…please…I-I…love you…~" The words Nate just threw out there didn't register straight away. It took him approximately a minute or two before he realised that he had just confessed about his feelings, and blushed. Touya continued his ministrations, before his hand slowed to a stop, moving away.

Nate whimpered at the loss of contact, knowing that he was so close to releasing, and Touya had just left him dangling on the edge, tormenting him once again. Weakly hazel eyes opened, gazing into sparkling sienna. The lust driven sparkle was now replaced with that of kindness, and love.

Touya's hand gently caressed Nate's cheek, completely turning the tide of what was happening just moments prior. One minute the younger brunette was practically begging his older brother to fuck him senseless, the next they were caressing and touching each other with so much affection it was hurting his heart.

"I love you too, Nate."

He smiled softly, gently trailing his thumb over Nate's cheek, and brushing it over his bottom lip. Nate sighed dreamily, so very content with the whole situation right now. His body felt as if he was floating on air, and his heart was fluttering like a Butterfree in the night sky.

"I don't want you to feel inferior ever again…you are perfect, and always will be."

"Touya…." Nate mumbled shyly, nuzzling against Touya's hand lovingly. All he wanted was this, to be loved so uncontrollably and as irrationally as he did about Touya. Maybe his dream would become a reality after all.

"Are you sure you want this?" The older brunette asked, wanting to be one hundred percent sure before they started anything. Once it was started there was no way back. Nate nodded, knowing that in his own mind that was all he could think about. How good it tasted to kiss Touya's lips, and to feel his strong arms around his body. How he knew all of his sweet spots, and worked them like a professional. Nate memorised everything, not wanting to ever forget a single thing.

Touya's hand moved from Nate's cheek and rested on his thigh gently. He would never admit it but, he too was just as nervous. Yes, he wasn't a virgin, but this wasn't just a simple one night stand he could forget about in the morning. No, this was his little brother, and it could potentially ruin their whole relationship.

But, Nate assured him this was what he wanted, and he had no other option but to believe that. The way those hazel eyes gazed at him, pure love behind those irises; he knew that it wasn't just a quick cheap fuck. No, this meant so much more, but was so sinful in the process.

Without having to be told Nate's legs moved apart, making it easier for Touya to touch him in the one private place he had never been touched before. The younger brunette had no idea what it was going to feel like, and he prayed that it wouldn't hurt.

His curious mind had led to further research about sex, and in various cases people had spoken of it being painful. Nate didn't want that. He wanted his first time to be so utterly perfect, just like it was portrayed in the films. Fireworks and all. He so desperately prayed.

Touya's fingers moved from Nate's thigh, and ghosted over his special area. The younger brunette tensed at the sudden feeling, not sure whether or not it was going to feel good, or if it would hurt. Touya noticed the sudden change in his brother demeanour and wondered if this was a good thing.

"Nate…we can stop of you want to?"

Nate shook his head in answer, his curiosity getting the better of him. Even though in the back of his mind he was slightly worried about the outcome it did little to put him off the task at hand.

"N-no…I want to…"

"Okay then…"

Slowly, but surely Touya's finger pushed inside, feeling just how hot Nate was. The younger brunette frowned slightly at the feeling, unsure of whether or not he liked it, but he didn't voice his thoughts. The nimble digit pushed further inside, causing Nate's inner walls to clamp unmercifully around it.

"Fuck…I never realised how tight it would be…" Touya remarked, attempting to wiggle his finger inside of Nate. The brunette squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird at first.

"I trust you…" Nate murmured; keeping his eyes closed tightly. Fingers were still gripping the bed sheets for dear life, as his older brother continued to find some lateral movement. As he got into a steady rhythm of moving the digit in and out of him, Nate started to feel weird. It was almost pleasurable to him, and he couldn't stop his body from writhing on its own accord.

Touya inserted another finger, noting that Nate's inner walls had now relaxed somewhat so it was easier to move. He pushed his fingers as deep as it would allow, wiggling them, causing soft moans to erupt from his little brother's throat.

"Aaah…~"

Something felt good inside of him, and every so often Touya's fingers would delicately ghost over it, sending his body into frenzied lust. He was panting for air, finding it harder to stay in control. The more Touya fingered him, the more he desired.

"Is that good?" Touya asked, pushing his fingers against his little brother's sweet spot, feeling his inner walls clamp around him in response, and hot moans dance off his tongue.

"Gaaahh…hah…y-yes…again…~" He groaned, arching his back more as again and again Touya assaulted that sweet bundle of nerves, knowing that he was sending his brother closer to oblivion. Nate was gripping the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white, but neither of them cared. Both were too aroused to notice such details.

Touya didn't want it to end so suddenly, so he removed his fingers, hearing a pained whimper from the younger brunette. He felt empty and so alone right now. He wanted Touya so badly, more than he ever desired anything in his entire life.

Of course being the older brother, Touya had to ensure that both himself, and Nate were properly ready, so he reached into his bedside drawer, retrieving a bottle of lubricant. Nate didn't dare ask why it was so conveniently placed there for such an occasion, and merely watched Touya use the substance to coat his arousal.

Nate's face flushed with embarrassment once the task was completed, and the bottle was thrown carelessly onto the floor, to be forgotten. This was really happening; there was no going back now.

"Are you ready?" The older brunette asked, steadying himself against his little brother's entrance, hands gripping onto his hips for support. Nate nodded weakly, face flushed with heat as he weakly looked at his brother. He was so ready for this, more ready than he ever thought he would be.

Nervously, Touya pushed the tip of his arousal inside of Nate, already feeling his inner walls clamp around like a vice. Fuck, it was so tight, and he was unsure of how good his self-control was right now. Hazel eyes squeezed shut as he tried to relax his body as best as he could, which was hard given that Touya's member was MUCH bigger than his fingers.

"Relax…" Touya assured, his hand touching Nate's cheek softly. "I won't hurt you…ever."

The younger brunette attempted to calm his breathing into a steady rhythm, but his heart was betraying him so badly. It was thundering angrily against his ribcage, in both excitement and love.

"I-I…know…I trust you…" He panted weakly, as his older brother slithered more of his length inside of him, stretching him to the point of pain. A pained sob exploded from the younger boy's throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. He never realised just how hard it would be to fit all of Touya's length inside of him, he didn't think he was this big when erect.

"Shhh…it's okay…" He soothed, knowing that Nate was hurting a little and so paused in his actions. The last thing he wanted was to willing hurt his little brother, and so he waited for the younger to calm down enough. He took deep breaths, steadying his nerves, as he fought off the urge to cry.

Soft featherlike kisses were pressed all over Nate's face in an attempt to make him feel better and relax, which it did. The small ministrations calmed the younger boy, so that Touya could push further inside with little discomfort.

Once Touya's length was inside he waited, not daring to move until Nate was one hundred percent ready. The smaller brunette's fingers gripped onto Touya's arms tightly, preparing himself for when he was about to move.

"Tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Nate nodded in response, trying to calm his raging heart somewhat. It felt so strange right now, feeling Touya literally inside of him. He hadn't given it much thought to how it would feel, but now it was happening he doubted he would have been able to imagine.

After a few minutes Nate nodded, feeling that he was as ready as he would ever be, and given the green light Touya slowly started to move his hips. The grip on his arms intensified as his older brother's arousal started moving in a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out.

Touya's eyes were closed as he concentrated on the overwhelming heat that was claiming him right now. He never realised just how tight Nate would be, and he seemed to be clamping harder around him with each passing second. Small grunts and groans erupted into the atmosphere between them, as slowly Nate was beginning to get used to the feeling.

The rhythm that was once slow and steady was starting to quicken in pace, causing the younger brunette to arch his back in response. Hot moans of desire burst from his throat as Touya started thrusting faster and harder into his little brother.

"Aaaah….hah…T-Touya…~"

The older brunette shivered at hearing his own name being moaned so lustfully. It was difficult to say in control, especially when his own primal desires just wanted to ravage him senseless, until he could take no more.

"Nate…~" Touya groaned softly into his little brother's ear, who shivered violently at the sound, feeling his brother's thrusts quicken in pace. His body was trembling with delight, and sweat had started to form on their bodies.

Instinctively Nate's legs tightened their grip around Touya, wanting him as close as possible. The pace was hard and fast, causing the bed to creak a little under the pressure, not that either of the boys cared. They were far too consumed in their love making to notice anything.

The primal urges continued to dominate Touya's persona, and within minutes, he was thrusting as deep and as hard as he could into the beautiful vessel of his little brother, watching with half lidded eyes as he gasped, and moaned like his life depended on it. Nate had no idea what sex would feel like, but now he was finally experiencing it, a part of him feared that soon this would become an addiction.

"T-Touya…aaah….m-more…~!" He squealed, his fingers clawing desperately at his older brother's arms, moving to his back so small red marks dotted his honey blemished skin. Touya hissed at the feeling, complying with Nate's demands, trying to find that hidden treasure deep inside of him.

"F-fuck…~"

Touya's hands gripped Nate's thighs, moving his legs into a higher position so he could aim better. The change in position caused the younger to moan lustfully, his body trembling with anticipation. He was so close to that spot, and if Touya hit it repeatedly, he knew there was no way he could hang on.

"Nggghhhh…aaahhh….h-harder…~!"

With a grunt of approval Touya did as he was told, moving in a fierce rhythm that creaked the bed so much it felt like it was about to break in two. Then, he found it. That beautiful sensitive bundle of nerves that literally made his little brother scream in ecstasy.

"O-oohhhhh…y-yes~!"

The clawing became more intense down Touya's back, creating more red welts to appear on his skin, and his legs tightened like an enraged Arbok around his older brother. This was indescribable and Nate didn't want it to end.

"Is that good~?" Touya purred into his ear, nipping and suckling at the sensitive flesh, causing him to shiver violently.

"Y-yes…aaah….f-fuck…~"

It was hard to think of any words to say right now, especially when his brain had turned into a gooey mess. All he could comprehend right now was the tantalising movements of his brother, assaulting him so beautifully, over and over again.

"T-Touya…~"

Nate's back arched with sheer lust, as he could feel his climax approaching ever faster, and showing no signs of slowing down. "I-I…love you…~!" As those words lingered in the atmosphere between the two lust driven boys Touya was sure he felt his heart melt a little. The words sounded so sincere and true, something that he hadn't heard before.

"N-Nate…I love you too…so much…"

Before the younger brunette became fully aware of what was happening, Touya's arms had coiled around his body, holding him as close as possible in a loving tender embrace. It caused a whirlpool of emotions to claim him, and it was sooner than expected when he cried out the words;

"I'm….aaah…gonna…~"

Within seconds euphoria claimed him, and caused his body to spasm involuntarily, moaning loudly. Nate panted helplessly for air, the emotions refusing to die down even after his release, and it was only after Touya tensed, and groaned deeply into his own euphoria that it hit him. That wasn't just meaningless sex, no, this was much more than that. This was love.

Weakly Nate buried his face against his older brother's shoulder, feeling a painful sob erupt through his body before bursting from his throat. The voice alarmed Touya, wondering if he had gone too far, and now regret was starting to settle in.

"Shit…Nate…I'm sorry…" The younger brunette shook his head lightly, literally clinging to Touya like he was the only thing keeping him alive in this world. Right now this moment was so precious, and so meaningful. He didn't want it to end…ever.

"N-no…I'm just…so happy…" Just like that Nate became overwhelmed by emotions, and tears flooded down his freckle blemished cheeks, dampening them. He never realised that love making depicted in movies could actually bear any resemblance to real life. Yet, it had.

"It…it was perfect…"

Touya gently pressed a kiss on his brother's forehead, feeling the sobs wreak havoc through his fragile body. A part of him felt guilty for making Nate cry, but it wasn't through sadness. Nate was so happy, happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

Right now, he didn't feel second best to N, no, he felt like he was Touya's top priority, and that meant more to him than anything in the entire world. He wanted to be the one that put a smile on Touya's face, and made each day worth living for. It was always supposed to be him.

Eventually Touya slowly pulled out of his little brother, hearing him whine softly in response. It was an odd feeling, the sensation of warm fluid trickling down from his butt, onto the bed sheets but the younger brunette didn't care. He just smiled at Touya, the tears still leaving their mark on his flushed cheeks.

"Nate…you know no matter what, you'll always be put first." He assured him, softly brushing his nose lovingly against the younger brunette's.

"Likewise~"

Touya grabbed the blanket, which had almost fallen off the bed in their love making session, and pulled it over both of them. The older brunette moved so he was now lying beside Nate, watching as he curled up into him, nuzzling against his chest.

"Great…now you made me sleepy." He jested, lightly head-butting Touya's firm chest, earning a laugh in response. As strong arms wrapped around Nate, protecting him in the best way possible Touya realised that he too had become drowsy from their love making session. It would be okay to have a nap, and worry about cleaning up later. His mother wouldn't be home for some time yet, so the coast was clear.

"Then sleep…I'll be right here."

Gently he combed his fingers through Nate's messy brown hair, feeling just how relaxed the boy now was. It was as if all his problems had faded away, and he was finally starting to enjoy their precious time together.

"Never leave…" Nate mumbled sleepily, fluttering his eyes shut as the intoxicating warmth from his brother only enhanced his drowsy state of mind. He felt safe, and loved, which was all he ever wanted in life. To know he was important to some-one. And as they both lay, tangled up in the bed sheets, snuggled up into each other Touya smiled, simply saying the words that he meant with all his heart;

"I'll never leave…ever~"

XXX

Fin~


End file.
